ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas are also allowed, because of that company's affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work thsoe two companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = New Drive Forms for Sora Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. The Great Mouse Detective Mouse London 1800s English clothing Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. Toyota Camry with Goofy's face and hat. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. Square-Enix-themed worlds *'The Dark Citadel' / Dragon Quest *'Millenial Fair' / Chrono Trigger *'Midgar' / Final Fantasy VII *'Balamb' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Esthar' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Lindblum' / Final Fantasy IX *'Zanarkand''' / Final Fantasy X *'Realm of Alchemy' / Fullmetal Alchemist Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Caysey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Black and White London' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *'Bug City' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Metroville' / The Incredibles *'Oakey Oaks' / Chicken Little *'Radiator Springs' / Cars Relatively new films *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Toon Town' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Dinosaur Valley' / Dinosaur TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens *'The Tipton Hotel' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / '' Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'East High School' / High School Musical *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'World of Power Rangers''' / Power Rangers *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Camp Green Lake' / Holes New allies Disney worlds *'Max' / Spoonerville (Goof Troop) *'Lightning McQueen' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City (A Bug's Life) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) Square Enix Worlds *'Edward Elric' / Realm of Alchemy (Fullmetal Alchemist) New summons Disney summons *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Kuzco' / The Empero's New Groove *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Roger Rabbit' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 *'Tron' / Tron (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon.) *'Nemo' / Finding Nemo *'Aslan' / Narnia Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Black Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'White Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X *'Alphonse Elric''' / Fullmetal Alchemist *'Magus' / ''Chrono Trigger = See Also = Related ideas *Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts External links *Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series *Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features Category:Kingdom Hearts